


Our First Time

by lettersofwrittencollective



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, F/M, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersofwrittencollective/pseuds/lettersofwrittencollective
Summary: Nightmares had led to an awkward morning but when you get back to the bunker and Sam beats you to the shower you find that you’re not upset about them in the least.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Our First Time

Getting off Baby, you stretched your legs and arms and couldn’t help the groan of relief that passed your lips. The hunt itself hadn’t been that hard but the motel bed had been the most uncomfortable thing in the world and you had been kept awake the night before as nightmares plagued you. 

Dean had slipped into the bed with you and held you throughout most of the night. You had managed to fall asleep for an hour or two, finding that being wrapped up in the older Winchesters arms was both comforting and sinful at the same time. You thought you’d been dreaming when you felt a thick length against your ass and had actually started to rub yourself against it. 

It hadn’t been that different than many other dreams you’d had if perhaps a bit more domestic. You’d had the dream of waking up to Dean pressed against you before an exhilarating round of morning sex plenty of times and you’d thought this was the same thing, until hands gripped your waist tightly and your name was groaned into your ear. 

Your eyes had immediately flown open and you’d turned to see that Dean was in the process of waking up himself but he’d been hard as a rock. You’d managed to accidentally wake him up and his green eyes had met yours as you both realized that this wasn’t a dream… You’re sure that your face had very much mirrored his in the confusion of what was going on to the realization that it was real and that both of you had wanted this. 

Before anything else could happen, though, Sam had come in with breakfast and you’d both had to go about your day. 

Everyone was tired and Dean had spent most of the day avoiding eye contact with you so you had decided that you were going to just take a shower and call it a night. Making your way to your room, you grab your stuff before heading out to the showers. As you approached, you heard Dean’s door open and looked over to see him with his own shower stuff. 

He took a look at you and what was in your hands before clearing his throat, “Guess I should probably wait then.”

You nodded your head and watched as he started to step back into his room when a thought occurred to you, reaching out, you grabbed his wrist and pulled him back out, your heart thudding against your ribcage at the thought of what you were about to suggest, “Or you could join me…”

Your voice is small and unsure and when Dean doesn’t immediately respond, you begin to question if this was a good idea. Perhaps you had completely misunderstood the signs and Dean hadn’t been as interested in you as you thought he was. 

You couldn’t bring yourself to look at him and so you bit your lip before clearing your throat. When you spoke again, you were unsurprised to find that your voice was small and embarrassed, “Nevermind…” 

Moving back towards the showers, you try to move quickly before you’re pulled back by a rough hand. Your body hits a wall of hard muscle and you can smell the leather and underlying pine that is just so essential to Dean, you practically melt into him. 

You felt his hand cup your cheek as he turned your face to meet his gaze and you could see his eyes had blown wide with lust.

“I’d love to join you, sweetheart,” his voice has dropped almost an octave and you can feel the arousal pool in your core at just his voice. The stubble on his cheek creating a delicious friction against your own skin.

You lean in to give him a quick peck, it’s an exploratory peck. One that you’d wanted to try this morning, before Sam had returned, and you find that his lips are softer than you’d thought possible but still rough against yours. His hands move to your waist and both of you deepen the kiss, getting lost in the moment when the slamming of a door made both of you jump apart. 

Chuckling softly, you licked your lips before bringing your fingers to them, relishing in both the taste and feel of Dean on them. 

The sound of running water started up a moment later and Dean merely raised an eyebrow, “Sounds like Sammy beat us.”

“Hmmm… so it does,” you murmured as you crossed your arms in front of you. 

Dean gave you a look you couldn’t really decipher before he pulled you back towards him and into his room. Before the door was even fully closed, you were both on each other, a mess of tongue, teeth, limbs and clothing. 

You pulled away only to discard the clothing that kept you from each others bodies. You could feel the arousal building between your legs as you stood before him..

You couldn’t help staring at Deans body, he was built like a greek god as far as you were concerned. It shouldn’t be possible with his diet but it was. You reached out to touch his chest and just as you’re about to touch him he’s got you pressed against the wall, arms pinned over your head as his mouth latches onto your throat. 

Whining, when you realize that you’re unable to touch him you can feel his chuckle on the curve of your neck. The vibrations take the whine and turn into a wanton moan as you arch your body into his. 

You can feel Dean nipping at the tender flesh along your neck and can’t help but groan before you beg him, “Harder…”

He stops for a moment and your sure you’ve surprised him a bit but a moment later he pulls back and gives you an evil smirk.

He shifts your wrists so that he’s holding them with one hand before he his free hand is roughly groping you. 

The calluses on his hands from the years feel amazing and his teeth are back on your neck. He’s nibbling away at different spots on your neck, your shoulder, along your clavicle and your ear while his free hands kneads your breast. Occasionally, his nibbles would turn to bites. Each time his teeth scraped across your skin, there was a different exquisite pressure. 

His other hand let go of your wrists and dropped to your other breast where he continued his assault of your senses. You drop your hands down to tug on his hair and trail your fingers along his skin till you’re reaching between the two of you. Your hand wrapping around his thick cock.

A groan escaped his lips as you began to pump him in your hand and you could feel him thrusting as his lips came down on your nipple. Letting out a gasping whine, as he sucked and nipped with his mouth and groped with the other, you could feel the coil in your stomach tightening.

You continued to pump his length in your hand when he bit down on your nipple, hard. The pain of that coupled with the pleasure of his hand working your other breast and his stubble along your skin made you come right there as you whimpered out his name. 

“God Sweetheart, I haven’t even been inside you yet,” Dean groans after releasing your nipple. 

He’s stilled for a moment and his hands come to your waist, gripping you tightly and you jump up, wrapping your legs around his waist. You’re spread in front of him and you can feel this thick length against your leg as he holds your ass to keep you from falling. 

“Fuck,” he groans, “You’re soaked.”

You can feel him dragging the head along your folds but he doesn’t enter. He simply moves between your folds and you find that your pussy is trying to clench around him only to find that he isn’t there. 

“Dean,” you whine as you angle your hips, “Need you… now.”

As if that was all he needed, Deans inside you, to the hilt, in one thrust. He’s bigger than you’ve ever had and you can’t help the scream that tears past your lips. You bite down on his shoulder and it seems to do something to him because, before you’ve even fully adjusted he’s thrusting in and out of you like a mad man. 

Thankfully, you’re already so aroused by him that the pain quickly changes to pleasure and you can hear yourself moaning as you grip his shoulders. As he moves in and out of you, pressing your back against the wall, you use the wall as leverage and begin to move in time with him. 

He takes a step back, leaving more space between the two of you and the wall and you can feel your body lean back into the wall slightly. As you do you can feel him hit your g-spot and his name falls from your lips repeatedly. 

Dean hears his name coming from your lips and he has to remind himself not to come right then and there. He lets out a soft growl when your hand moves up to his hair and he can feel you tugging at it as you move with him. 

He’s mesmerized by the way that you move against him. You bounce on him as he thrusts into you and he can’t help but stare at the way your tit’s bounce. At the way that you’re desperately clenching around him. It’s as if the two of you are moving in perfect sync with each other and while most of the women he’s been with have expected him to do all the work, you’re here working him just as hard as he’s working you. 

He can feel you biting against his neck but he can tell that you’re holding back so leaning in, he whispers in your ear the very thing you had begged of him, “Harder, sweetheart.” 

Before he’s finished speaking, he’s rewarded by you biting into him and he’s almost positive you’ve broken the skin but it travels straight down to his cock. He pulls one of his hands from your waist and moves it to the little nub between the two of you, the one that he knows is going to drive you over the edge. 

As soon as he does, he hears your drawn out, “fuuuuuuck, Dean…” He moves his fingers a little bit faster as he begins to slow down his thrusts.

“Don’t stop,” he hears you, “I’m so close…”

He chuckles as his hand stops moving and his hips still. a growl makes him turn to look at you and you’re glaring daggers at him. 

“I swear to you Dean Winchester if you don’t keep fucking me right now…” the girl beneath him begins and he snaps his hips into her, making her threat disappear on her lips as she moans.

Leaning in he traces his nose up the side of her cheek, “I didn’t catch that sweetheart,” he whispers as he thrusts into her once again. 

“Dean please,” he hears her beg as she moves against him. 

“That’s it sweetheart, fuck yourself on my cock,” he growls as both hands come back to cup her ass. 

He can feel her muscles move as she does just that.

Your legs are going to be tired, they’re going to be sore after this but the feel of Deans cock filling you up, stretching you, is too good for you to care. Using the wall and your leg muscles you find a way to fuck yourself on him.

You’re getting into a rhythm, his hands guiding you ever so slightly as they lift you ever so slightly. You could swear that you can feel every ridge on him as he drags against your walls. The sensations where almost too overwhelming but you didn’t want to stop. 

“Dean…” you beg, unsure of what you’re begging him for when he pulls you to him, your chests colliding and he’s biting down on your neck making you scream as you come around him again. 

He hears her scream in his ear as she clamps down around him and he feels her pull the orgasm form him. He has no chance at stopping it as she milks him for every last drop.

So instead of trying to stop it, he moves against her. Trying to drag out her own as long as possible. 

The orgasm had been strong on it’s own. One of the strongest you’d ever had but there was something about feeling Dean empty himself inside of you that upped the pleasure and you could have sworn that you’d blacked out from the sheer intensity of it. 

Eventually, both of your orgasms subside and, on shaky legs, Dean’s moving you to the bed. He’s still inside you and you’re both breathing heavy.

As he walks, he inadvertently, slips out of you and you find that you feel empty without him. Leaning in, you kiss his lips softly and feel him lower the two of you to the bed. He situates himself so that he’s right behind you, spooning you much in the same way he had that morning. 

A small smile graces your lips at the realization that your dream had nothing on the real thing. Turning over, you find green eyes staring at you adoringly, “So…”

“So…”

Surprisingly, neither of you really seems to know what to say in the after bliss of what had just happened. Instead, you intertwine your legs with his and cup his face. Traveling his features you soak him in again. 

“You act like you’ve never seen me,” he chuckles and you shake your head.

“Not like this…” you whisper to him, your voice still breathless. 

His hand comes up to yours and he turns his face so that he can kiss the palm of your hand before turning to look back at you, “Like what, sweetheart?”

“The way you look right after sex… The way you look when you seem to have been quite satisfied with what you’ve just had,” you tell him, thoughtfully. “I’ve always been curious as to what you look like after sex… If it’s the same or if it changes depending on the type of sex.”

“And what do you think?” he asks you and you can hear the smirk in his voice as his lips fight at the edges. 

“It’s the best view in the world,” you point out, leaning in, you kiss him softly. 

He returns the kiss before he flips the both of you so that he’s hovering over you. He leans in peppering kisses along your skin as he occasionally stops to nibble at your flesh. You can feel the goosebumps rising and you try not to whimper but when he bites down on your hip there is no stopping the moan you let out. 

You can feel him chuckle as he pulls away, before teasing you, “Well, well, well, seems someone really likes to be bitten.”

You refuse to be embarrassed and simply nod your head, licking your lips and sending him a sultry smile, “Oh D, you have no idea…”

“Well what else do you like?” he asks and you can’t help the shiver of anticipation. If he’s asking it means he has to be interested in doing this again, right? He must take your silence as a rebuff though because you notice his face become guarded as he moves away from you. 

Reaching out, you grab his hand and lift yourself so that you’re straddling him. Wrapping your arms around him, you kiss him deeply. It takes him a moment but he returns the kiss and takes control of it. His tongue battling yours for dominance you kiss him for all your worth and then some before the two of you have to pull away from each other. 

“You’ll find out,” you tell him with a wink, before leaning in and whispering in his ear, “Because that was just our first time. I fully expect to be stuffed with Dean Winchester at every opportunity.”

Before the words are even out of your mouth you can feel him harden under you. It would seem it’s a visual that Dean’s a fan of.

You realize that this all came about because of this morning and can’t help but laugh. When Dean looks up at you, confusion evident, you shake your head, “I never thought I would be so happy to have a nightmare”


End file.
